Harry Potter the Heir of Melin
by Merlin's soul
Summary: After a battle at Privet drive involving Harry an Bellatrix Lestrange, Harry somehow survives the killing curse and is thrown a thousand years into the past where he meets 4 strange kids. How is our Hero going to get out of this one. A HHr fic
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter instead J.K Rowling does.**

**Ships**

The relationships in this story will be:

Harry: H/Ginny, and (eventually) H/Hermione.

Ginny: G/Harry, and (later) G/Neville.

Ron: R/Hermione, R/Luna.

Hermione: H/Ron, H/Harry.

Neville: N/Ginny.

Let the show begin….

**Prologue**

AN :( I know the prophesy is a bit lame but it's my first fic go easy on me)

**The Prophesy of Merlin about his true heir **

**At this time of great need **

**The heir of Merlin shall come into being**

**And he shall bear heirlooms of all four founders**

**This shall be given to him as a co-founder**

**He shall control fire and earth**

**Water and air he shall also wield**

**He shall also possess special powers**

**Which he would use to defeat the dark powers.**

Hermione Granger shut the book, with a bang, Across her were different books strewn across the room

Her eyes widened. "Wow," she stated, "that's some prophecy. I wonder if it's true, and if it is, who the heir is or if has been born yet, we could definitely need the heir at these troubled times.

As she was about to get up, she heard a shout from downstairs,

"**Hermione" **Her elder sister shouted** "Mum wants you to tidy up your room and join us outside; we are going for a swim"**

"**Ok I'll be down in a sec" **she called back.

Although she was just about to put the book away, Hermione had a strange feeling that she should copy the prophecy down. Taking out another sheet of parchment, she neatly wrote it down, along with the title of the book she found it in, which was **_'A Complete Guide to the Greatest Witches and Wizards of the Ages.'_**

Glancing at the window high above her, Hermione noticed that the sun was still shining brightly outside.

"Might as well enjoy a bit of the weather," she thought as she began packing all her books and other items into her bag. She quickly shoved the remaining books onto the shelves they belonged on before picking her bag up and striding out of her room and deciding to join everyone in preparing to go swimming.

The prophecy of Merlin was shoved to the back of her brain and forgotten for a short while.

**

* * *

****Chapter One: The Heir of Merlin**

Number four Privet drive had never felt so lonely. The grey wall to the right of the bed had been poor company for the past two weeks, but still he lay there and stared at it. Behind him the rattling cage brought him out of his hypnotic fascination with the wall whose colour so accurately reflected his mood.

Rolling over he swung his legs off the edge of the bed and got up. The wave of dizziness that soon followed caused him to grab the chair at his desk in order to remain vertical. Between lack of sleep and the virtual starvations he had endured this last week, it was a wonder how he was still able to stand at all.

There was a hoot in the corner which grabbed his emerald eyes attention.

"Ah Hedwig". He said "you have returned"

The snowy owl hooted her answer and flew over to the cage angrily.

He sighed "I never wanted to spend my summer holidays in this God forsaken place, I am only staying here because Old Dumbledore forced me to not becauseI see it fit to inflict boredom on you and I.

Some would say that a snowy owl was an odd pet for a 15 year old boy, but then again, odd seemed to be the only word that could describe this 15 year old boy to begin with.

Harry Potter was far from normal.

A quick look around the room would reveal a whole new world to the average person: books strewn about with such titles as 'Standard book of spells: grade 5' and 'Jinxes for the Jinxed', a metal cauldron sitting in the corner, pictures of people who were still moving, there was also a piece of stick which looked a bit like a conductor'sbaton but Idon't think I have ever met a conductor witha phoenixtail featherfor their batons centre.

You see Harry Potter was a wizard and a bloody good one for that matter he was the only one to have survived countless occassions with the greatest Dark Lord of the century; Lord Voldermort who had tried to kill Harry from when he was just one year,His mother's sacrifice not only saved him, but somehow gave him the power to send the curse that would have killed the baby right back at Voldermot and since then he had survived theVoldermort3 more times making it4 times in all.

This had earned him numerous titles

The-boy-who-Lived

But then thinking about Voldermort had caused him to start thinking of the past year and especially in the grave yard, Voldermort being reborn, Cedric's death, and the pain of seeing his parentsagainduring _**PriorIncantenum.**_

"Thats it" he thought "From now onI'm going to take control of my life,I'm not going to let anyone else have to go through the pain that Voldermort has caused me, I'm going to make sure thatI destroy Voldermort and restore peace back to the wizarding world" he vowed. "I'm going to start from now andget myself intoshape".

He got up and climbed down fromhis window into the side walk on Privet Drive, He started to jog and after 10 minutes, decided to take a longer routeback home, not knowing that his decision that morning would change his life forever.

As he rounded a corner, He came face to face withsomeone in black robes anda whitefreakymask. If an average person had walked in he would have been surprised that as soon as they met they both drew up sticks and pointed it at each other.

The "someone" then decided to taunt theboy

"Hello icy wickle potter have you come to kwill me with your little wand", the Dark Lord shall honour me for killing his little enemy

Harry then decided thatif he was going to die he might as well go down fighting,

"Yeah I bet Voldermort is too much of a chicken to fight me himself that's probably why he sent you".He shouted.

**"YOUSHALL SPEAK OF THEDARK LORD WITH RESPECT OR FACE THE CONSEQUENCES**" the personscreamed.

"Hmmmsince when has theVoldermort ever deserved my respect?" he asked"was it the time when he killed my parents, or when he tried to possess my best friends or even still when he forcefully took my blood for his rebirth?

"Shut your mouth you idiotic boy, enoughtalk, **Crucio"**

The spell hit Harry before he could fanthom what to do. He writhed in pain for a minutes before the spell was lifted.

The person walked closer and lifted their mask off revealing, a woman with long black hair and bags under her brown eyes, her face was gaunt and she looked like she just walked out of hell.

"Bellatrix Lestrange" he thought he had seen enough pictures of her when Sirius escaped from Azkaban for him not to know her.

"Bella" he whispered "didn't your mother teach you not to pick on little kids, I'm shocked" he mocked

"You should know that I don't takekindly to insults, but I can assure you after your death myMaster shall reign supreme and not even that old coot Dumbledore can stop him" she replied"Any way your friends shall suffer the same fate as you,Bye Bye isy wickle potter see you in the after life" shemocked

She pointed her wand at him and shouted

**"Avada Kedavra"**

Harry felt the spell heading for him and at the same time he saw an old man walk out and congure a rock to replace him at the same time pulling him towards him (the old man), the old man wasted no time in banishing Bella into the bushes before leading him into a mysterious portal.

* * *

**Author's Note:** My first fan fic I hope you like it please review. Thank you

Merlins Soul


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter instead J.K Rowling does.**

**Chapter Two: Old & New People**

(After 2 weeks)

Harry woke up in an unfamiliar bed, his vision was blurry and he could only just make out outlines of a person sat reading a book beside the bed. As he tried to sit up he realised what a bad mistake he had made his head immmediately began to ache and his neck felt like it couldn't be moved.

"That's what you get for lying in the same position for 2 weeks" The man said without lifting his head from his book.

Harry startled reached for his wand, but groaned as he realised he must have dropped it in the fight with Bellatrix Lestrange, Suddenly everything came back to him,

**THE FIGHT.** he thought, quickly spinning his head to face the man,

"Am I dead?" He aked

"No" The man replied

"But how am I not dead, I remember the killing curse coming towards me and an old man he stepped up from behind the bushes. Wait an old man **...YOU. YOU SAVED ME**?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes I saved you but I don't want my ear drums to burst because I did? The man replied smirking.

"Oh sorry" Harry replied sheepishly

"That's O.K, by the way my name is Merlin what's yours"

"HiMerlin I'm Harry, Harry Potter.". "Wait a sec did you just say you were called Merlin"

"Yes I did, what's wrong with my name?" Merlin asked innocently

Well... eh...I... nothing, nothing's wrong with your name. Harry replied except that you are the greatest ever wizard to walk the earth, nothing nothing at all. He thought.

"Good, so since you are getting better, I have decided that since you are going to be staying a thousand years in your past you have to start training to defeat Voldermort, and yes I know about him. He said. "You should be ready to join my class in two days" He called while walking out of the room.

Harry just stared at him, dumbstruck

* * *

(Two days latter) 

Harry woke up before dawn, putting on therobes that had been provide for him hestarted towhistle,he wouldn't admit it but he was looking forward to learning from Merlin, not metion that it would give him an advantage in the War against Voldermort, thinking of the war forced him to think of his friends and of what was happening to them, had Voldermort found them? did they miss him? what were they going to do without him? all this thoughts popping in and out of this head caused a small tear to find its way down his cheek, NO he scolded himself, I must not think of things like that, I will try to learn as much as I can and then ask Merlin to help me get back to my time. YES I'll do that, convincing himself of what he was going to do he walked out of what he now thought of as his bedroom.

When he walked out he found himself in a Jungle, there were trees everywhere even bigger than the ones in the Forbidden Forest, he continued to walk until he came to a clearing, in front of him he could see children everywheresome were younger than himothers were older, and still some were his age, shrugging he walked to the front of the class where Merlin was situated, walking up behind him he tapped him on the shoulder, without turning around Merlin said

"Hello Harry, How are you this morning lad.

"I'm fine" Harry replied

"O.k Class,This is Harold Potter and he will be joining us today, please try to make him feel welcome, O.k" Merlin said loudly and walked away.

Feeling a bit awkward, Harry dragged himself to an empty place, he was just sat down and taking out a piece of parchment, when two boys and two girls walked up to him. A boy with chocolate brown eyes and shoulder length black hairspoke up first when they were about an inch off from where he was sat.

"Hi my name is Godric, and these are my friends Salazar, Rowena and Helga.The boy said

To say he was shocked would have been a huge understatement, he was utterly flabbergasted and amazed, he was sitting in front of the four founders of Hogwarts and they were just kids like himself, He quickly hid his shock and proceeded to introduce himself

"Hi I'm Harold Potter but my friends call me Harry" he replied

"Good to meet you" they all replied in unison, which produced a small smile in his face as he remembered the twins (Fred and George).

"Yeah, good to meet you too" he replied, looking at allof them, Salazar had neck length, black hair and brown eyes, just like Godric and looked nothing like what the History books portrayed him as, he wouldn't be surprised if the two boys were related to each other, the girls on the other hand couldn't be more contrasting, Rowena had shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes with an athlectic build while Helga had long auburn hair, green eyes (not as bright as harry's though) and had curves in all the right places.

As he surveyed them he noticed that the girls had blushes on their face but shrugged it off.

"Mind if we sit here" Salazar said in a friendly tone.

"No, no problem"

"O.k" they replied and sat down.

Turning to listen to Merlin he smiled to himself, maybe the past isn't going to be as boring as I thought.

* * *

My second chapter, thanks to lovely elley, who gave me first ever review

But people please don't forget to review

Cheereio peepz


	3. Chapter 3: Lesson one

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter instead J.K Rowling**

**Chapter Three: Lesson One**

It had been a month since he arrived a thousand years into the past and he was loving it, Harry was been taught by Merlin "Father of Magic" himself and he was brushing shoulders and chatting to the great founders of Hogwarts; Godric, Salazar, Rowena and Helga. They were his friends now and according to Merlin he had told them his story, about Voldermort, his parents,the Dursleys, his friends, the death of his godfather everything. He had never spoken at length to anyone about his life before but talking to themhad helped him alot and he had begun to come to terms with Sirius' death.

With that done he was able to focus on trainning himself to defeat Voldermort; Merlin had explained that the time portal he had opened, could only be opened once every 5 years and would take great power to open it, also that 5 years in this time equalled a year in Harry's timeline,so he had stopped thinking of that as a problem and was being trained personally by Merlin and also with his friends Godric, Sal, Row, Helga they had become inseperable since the first day.

Thinking of the first day brought a smile to his face as he remembered his first altercation with another student, it seemed that no matter where he went or what timeline he was in he, always seemed to have at least one enemy.

**Flash Back**

That first day was going alright, Merlin had just told them about Elemental Magic and tested them on who had them and who didn't, he found out that Godric controlled Fire, Sal controlledWater, Row controlled the Air and Helga controlled the Earth, he was the last one up to be tested and he thought he probably wasn't going to be able to control any, he waited as Merlin cast the spell on himsuddenly he felt a cold but light sensation hit him and a glow surrounded him, it seemed to get bigger and bigger and then suddenly it spread out and burst out into four differnt glowy circles surrounding him one on top of the other.

Merlin and the rest of the class were shocked he (Merlin)was the only known high Mage in the world and it seemed that Harry too was going to be one perhaps even more powerful than he was, this boy was not even yet into his magical maturity yet but the glows of elemental magic was bright and very big around him.

You see the reason they were all stunned into silence was becausethe glows around Harry represented the four elements of Water, Fire, Air, and Earth and the only known man who could controlall four of them was Merlin himself.

Merlin lifted the spell and congratulated Harry before inviting him to hishouse after he had finished packing, Harry simply nodded before proceeding to pack his things. He was just about finished when a boy with long blond hair and some big fat boys behind him walked towards him and started taunting him

"Do you think thatyou are the most powerful wizard here" he sneered

"Ehmm...I'm sorry I don't know who you are but I guess I'll just say this all the same, I don't think I'm the most powerful wizard here I just have a way of having abnormal abilities" Harry replied

Before the boy could think of anything to do, Godric, Sal, Row and Helga had jumped to Harry's defence pointing their staffs and sword (in Godric's case) at the boy.

"Leave him alone Malfoy" Salazar said in a dangerous tone that was rarely heard from him.

"Yeah if you try to do anything to Harry, you'll have us to answer to" Rowena added with nods of the afirmitive from her other friends.

Malfoy looked around for backup for a moment or two but decided to back down for now

"Potter we'll finish this someday" he sneered before walking away, his robes billowing behind him.

Turning to face his friends Harry smiled;

"Thanks for standing up for me guys, i really appreciate it". he said

"No problem Harry" Helga said

" Besides that's what friends are for" Godric added

"So who was that kid anyway?"Harry asked

"He is called Leonium Malfoy, and he thinks just because his dad is one of the richest knights of King Arthur's Round Table, he has every right to harass everyone else" Salazar seethed.

"Yeah but don't worry about him Harry he wants to be the most powerful wizard that graduates out of Merlin's school, so he feels the need to bully anyone else who shows more promise than he does".Rowena concluded

"Yeah I guess you are right, anyway Merlin wants me in his house today do you guys want to come?"

"Yeah we'll come and protect you from any little bullies who tries to best you in a fight" Godric joked and took off at seeing the glare on Harry's face.

"I swear to God Godric when I get you, you're gonna pay for what you just said" Harry mocked cried before chasing Godric, leaving his other friends laughing in his wake.

**End Flash Back**

That was about 6 months ago and since then he had been focused on his training he had been learning Transfiguration, Charms, Wards, Runes, Physical and Magical Defense, Battle Tactics, Potions, Herbology, Animagus Training, Dark Arts, Legimency, Occlumency, Wandless Magic,Crafting Weapons and of course Elemental Magic. He knew what Elements came naturally to him now, Fire and Air was the easiest, When using the Fire Element he had to rely on his anger feeding it to the fire as he built it, and since he had a lot of pent up anger inside of him here was an opportunity to release it,and he could now build a Strong Fire shield around himself and anyone else around or holding onto him, he could now apparate using his fire Elementability, (to apparate using any Element you had to create a force field of that specific Element and then apparate), The Air Element also came naturallyhe had to completely clear his mind and think a happy thought that made him feel weightless, and him playing Quidditch in his time was helping him in this department he could now completely fly across theForest without breaking a sweat, and could easily apparate using his air ability. But the other two Elements at first gave him problems using his Earth ability he had to rely a little bit on his anger but not all of it just a little and then clear his mind still holding on to that little anger to then do anything,same as using Water, he had to hold on to a littlefeeling that made him feel weightless but not all of ityou see this two elements but were the in-betweens of the first two, you had to hold on to a little anger ora little happy thought to accomplish either of the two, but once he had the basics it became quite easy for him and of course having his friends practice with him helped him as well. ( A/N: He can do other things as well but these are just some of them, I'll expand on it as I write the story)

Because of all of this Lessons he was now a very Powerful Young Wizard and would be Graduating from Merlin's School pretty soon in a year if he was lucky, he now stood at a respectable height of 6 foot after a growth spurtand he now had a toned body not too muscly but quite built, his long hair he now had in a pony tail and had his left ear pierced, he recieved long hopeful looks from the girls this days that he was used to it and never was embarassed about it, instead he found himself flirting willingly with some of them, he was no longer the shy boy that he was when he first arrived in the past, together with Godric, Sal, Rowena and Helga, they were a force to be reckoned with.

At the moment they were doing their Animagus training, learning to transform, they had found out what their forms were and he now understood how the founders got their surnames, (they were nicknamesfrom their animagusforms)Godric's was a Golden Griffin, Salazar was a Silver snake, Rowena was a black Raven,and Helga was a yellow Badger and Harry from his Elements had a Phoenix, a Water Snake (Salazar and Harry had come closer since Salazar realised Harry could also talk to snakes just like he could and they both had snakes for pets as well as Harry's horsecalled Sage and he had bonded with both pets meaning that hehad telepathic links with them), a Silver Eagle and a panther, at the moment they had just drank the potion with which would enable them to transform, they all trooped into Merlin's enlarged garden which led into the Forest (they were to transform and then go into the Forest and in Harry's case go into the nearby lake as well) so that they could see and live with other creatures like them to enable them to get used to their forms and after spending three nights they would come back and from then on could transform into their specific forms at any given time.

A/N (I'm not good with spells so I might make up a load of them, but if there areany you don't understand please review and tell me)

They all said the the spell which was; **Animagi Transfere **and then transformed.

* * *

Thanks Guys for the reviews I'll try to answer some of the questions you've asked me 

Thanks

Next chapter is not going to be about Harry but his friends (in the future) POV, and others that I don't want to reveal now.


	4. Chapter 4: POVS

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, it belongs to J.K Rowling.

**Chapter 4: POVS**

**12 Grimmauld Place, 14 August 1996**

In a little room, in a house in london, sat 2 girls, worriedly pacing the room, one of them was a bushy haired brunette and brown warm eyes, the other was a pretty girl with red hair. You see this two girls were Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley respectively and the subject of their worry was centred upon a certain raven haired youth known as Harry Potter and his mysterious disappearance (the Daily Prophet had been printing stories of Harry joining You-know-who and betraying the Wizarding World)

"Do you think Harry turned dark" Ginny asked nervously

"No I don't, I don't think he has I trust Harry, and I believe that he would never do anything like that, especially join the man who killed his parents. Harry may be many things but stupid is not one of them." hermione replied

"But it seems unlike Harry, he would never just up and leave and especially without writing a note to at least say he was safe" Ginny whined

Yeah I know, he wouldn't but don't worry, I'm pretty sure that Harry will turn up sooner or later" Hermione said "I just hope that he will turn up sooner rather than later" she added as an after-thought

"But he could be hurt or worse still mentally incapable, I wouldn't put it past You-know-who to try to cast "imperio" on him or worse still the cruxiatus curse (A/N: I can't spell the "pain" curse properly, so anyone who can, please review and give me the right spelling) on him and torture him to insanity, if Harry refuses to obey him and knowing Harry he probably would" Ginny sobbed

"Don't worry Ginny, Harry wouldn't go down without a fight" Hermione consoled

Suddenly Ginny burst into tears, Hermione was taken by surprise but mentally shrugged and hugged Ginny trying to console her, Ginny between sobs said.

"That is just what I don't want to happen for Harry to die or for him to be hurt like Neville's parents" Ginny muttered

"Ginny I know how you feel, we all do too, losing my best friend is notsomething I wantto happen everyday" Hermione consoled

"You don't know how I'm feeling" Ginny shot

"What do you mean, I don't know what you're feeling, I LOST MY BEST FRIEND", Hermione said stressing every word "I have known him for 4 years" calming down slightly she continued and you tell me "You don't know how I'm feeling", if you think that I don't know how you're feeling you've got another thing coming and besides I'veknown him longer than you have what makes you think that you feel sadder than anyone else.

"Because... because...I..eh, because I fancy Harry o.k", Ginny replied blushing crimsonand I never got to tell him how I felt before he left.

She turned to look at Hermione who was gaping stupidly at her

"For how long" Hermione manged to blurt out

"Well since I could walk really, you seethe wizarding worldalways worshipped Harry as a hero, my bedtime stories were about him defeating the you-know-who, about how brave and noble he was, When I came to HogwartsI experienced it first-hand, Harry came to my rescue in the Chamber of Secrets, he was my "knight in shiny armour" I learnt that not only is Harry all of those things he is also kind, funny and generous, did you know that he gave his tri-wizard winnings to Fred and George to open their own joke shop" Ginny said

"Well why didn't try to talk to him" Hermione asked "You know ask him out, he doesn't have a girlfriend...yet.

"Yeh like just go up to him and say, Hi Harry, I proper fancy you, would like to go to Hogsmead with me? I would look totally ridiculous, plus Harry wouldn't go for girls like me, he is rich and famous so he would probably go for beautiful rich girls like that Cho" she spat the last word with venom.

"I think you are not giving Harry credit, I know he likes Cho but I just think its a little crush that will disappear in time". Hermione answered.

"A little crush, Gee did you see the looks that he was giving her at the Yule Ball, I would give a hundred galleons for him to look at me like that. Ginny replied sadly.

"So are you going to ask him out when he comes back? Hermione asked.

"I'll try to ask him out but, I can't even talk to him, every time I look at his emerald eyes,I feel I could lose myself in them and then I find myself stuttering" Ginny answered

"Yeah I know his eyes gives you a dreamy feeling" Hermione said knowingly

At that moment Ron walked into the room and went to Hermione who kissed him passionately (Ron & Hermione had gotten together after Harry disappeared) and nodded to Ginny before proceeding to sit on the bed beside Hermione.

"What are you talking about babe"He asked

"Harry" Hermione replied

Ron was jealous for a moment or so but hid it he then said

"Don't worry Hermy, Harry will be alright, I don't believe all the tales of him joiningyou-know-who, and he will pull through he always does"

"I hope you are right Ron, I truly do" she said before hugging him and then following him down the stairs for dinner, all their thoughts were of relief, somehow talking to each other had put their faith in Harry pulling through safe and sound.

* * *

**Earlier11Ausust (2weeks afterHarrydisappeared)**

**Somewhere in Riddle Manor**

A snake-like figure paced uncontrollably, along the throne room, he was in atowering rage, his red eyes shone with anger, all because of a boy; Harry Potter, the stupid brat had been declared missing and the rumour was that Potter had joined him, he sneered

That boy join me, he is too "good" to even cast a decent cruxiatus curse.

Secretly, though he would have liked the boy to join him, he knew the brat was powerful and together no one could match them, but the boy was too stubborn (too much of a Griffindor) and would refuse to join him even if he decided to kill him, he had attacked the Weasley residence to use his friends to goad him but it seemed that the old coot Dumbledore had been aware of his plans and had moved the Weasley and the mud-blood Granger to a Fidelus Charmed residence. Though all hope was not lost, the entire wizarding world was making it easy for him discreditng their hero; Potter and denying his re-birth, this made it easier for him to work in the shadows. For now though he just had to find the lad, it seemed the lad had grown a brain and had used a Dark Fidelus Charm on himself to hid him, that was the only way, he couldn't have been found with the entire wizarding world searching for him. If the boy was using the Dark Arts to hide himself, it would seem that he had probably had a split with the old man Dumbledore, that was a problem to worry about later, but for now he had to think of a way that the boy had escaped and beaten Bella, one of his most powerful and loyal servants (a/n: Merlin used wandless and wordless magic to hitBella from behind so ahe would't know if it was indeed Harry who hit her or not)

**Flash Back**

Hehad sent his most trusted and loyal servants to go capture the potter brat, the only reason he hadn't gone himself was because he expected Dumbledore to be guarding the Weasleys and he knew Bella would be no match for Dumbledore, so he had gone to the Weasleys and she had gone to the muggle residence where Potter lived with specific orders to capture the boy and bring him back, but that was 3 hours ago andas said before he had failed to capture the Weasleys and nobodyhad seen hide nor tail of Bella.

As he was thinking, the door opened to revealBellatrix Lestrange limping in, he smiled to himself the boy hadn't gone down without a fight, she got within touching distance and postratedon the floor, kissing the hem of his robes. He snorted impatiently at her

"Rise Bella, I hope for your sake you didn't fail me" he said

She started whimpering and crying, begging for forgiveness

"My... my...Lord, I'msorry, I...

Immmediately he knew something was wrong, with incredible speed, he rushed down from his throne and grabbed her byrobes lifting her clean off the ground, quickly scanning her surface memories usingLegilimency, he threw her across the room with force and bellowed

"YOU FAILED ME BELLA, YOU COULDN'T EVEN KILL THE BRAT. CRUCIO"

The spell hit Bella and she was lost in a world of pain, he enjoyed the way she writhed on the floor, screaming herself hoarse, he held the spell for 2 minutes, before releasing it. He instantly felt better

"Come here Bella" he hissed

She got up and limped over to his side, he grabbed her left hand and mutteredon the dark mark

"Modre"

Immediately, she screamed in pain with the force of him summoning **_all_** his inner circle Death Eaters, he went back to his throne and sat down on his throne awaiting the appearance of his servants. He didn't have to wait long within minutes they all stood before him and bowed down. He then got up and subjected all of them to 4 rounds of the cruxiatus curse, before sending them to find the Potter brat.

**End Flashback**

That was 2 weks ago and still no sign of Potter, he had been forced to abandon his search efforts to locate the brat, he had even tried using the boy's link with him in his scar to locate him but all to no avail, it seemed that the boy was not in this world anymore or had become a master Occlumens because he couldn't find him anytime he tried he ended up in a very dark place where one couldn't tell one's eyes from their nose, he had almost killed himself once when he stumbled in the boys mind and just kept on falling, if it hadn't being for him being a master at the mind Arts, he wouldn't have been able to rescue himself and break off the link, but that had caused him a mighty headache for 2 days. Oh well he was going to be patient and wait for the boy like others were doing to show up before making his move and at that time Potter was going to regret ever crossing paths with him.

* * *

**Hogwarts**

**14 August 1996**

In the safety of Hogwarts wards, paced an old man with a long white beard and half-moon spectacles, the twinkle that was normally in his eyes was gone and his steps were somehow uncorresponded, this man was of course the great and esteemed Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Leader of the Light, and Defeater of the Dark Lord Grindelwald, people who knew this man would have said that he had aged in the last 2 weeks or so, and the truth was he had, the reason for his uncharacteristics behaviour was that his plans had been disrupted with the disappearance of one Harry James Potter.

The boy had run away somewhere and had caused him to put a hold on his plans, which was to use the link between Tom and Harry in Harry's scar to bring about Tom's downfall, he planned to remove the block that he had placed on Harry when he was just a few months old and then train Harry to full strength. After that he would use Harry turning evil as bait to lure Tom and then force him to fight Harry on an even field, and he had no doubt that Harry would prevail because only he knew that Harry was a High Mage, whereas Tom was a High Socerer, no doubts who would win in an even playing field there.

Right now he needed to go andconvince Young Weasley (Ron) and Miss Granger (Hermione) about accepting Auror training and allow them and The Weasley twins to join the Order of the Phoenix.

He got up and grabbed his floo powder and quietly whispered

"12 Grimmauld Place".

He disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

**12 Grimmauld Place**

**14 August 1996**

In a dark room in the Black residence, a man called Sirius Black and his friend a Marauder called Remus Lupin were contemplating the disappearance of Sirius' Godson; Harry Potter.

Sirius was stood by the window looking into the stars and Remus wassat on the bed, as Sirius stood there he suddenly felt a warm tingling sensation surrounding him he could feel the love and he heard Harry's voice in the stars comforting him and assuring him that he was fine.

He turned to look at Remus and said

"Did youhear that"

"Hear what?" Remus asked curiously

"Harry's voice telling me that he was going to be safe and I shouldn't worry about him" Sirius replied

"No, I didn't but you see Harry is safe" Remus acknowledged

"Yeah I guess so, anyway I'm hungry are you coming down for dinner? Sirius asked

"Yeah in a minute" Remus replied

"Ok" Sirius said before exiting the room.

Remus then looked into the stars and whispered

Stay strong, cub, come back safe and ready to defeat Voldermort, your parents would be proud of you.

Before proceeding to walk out and lock the door.

* * *

My4th chapter. Hope you like it.

Please review


	5. Chapter 5: Graduation & Betrayal

**A/N: Sorry Guys, I just want to say that Sirius Black IS Alive, not dead, sorry for my mistake (I always liked his character and don't understand why JK Rowling killed him off but I am sure she has very good reasons for doing so). Also Harry is 14 going on 15, which means he will miss his 5th year, he will be 16 by the time he comes back or in "past time" he will be 19 but he will take a de-aging potion just before he arrives to make him look like how he would look like on his 16th birthday. Thank you and please review if you find anymore mistakes so I can correct them. Also sorry that I haven't updated in a while I have exams that's why. Thanks**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. (I don't think anyone reads these you know).**

**Harry** - thoughts

"Harry" - speech

_Harry - parseltounge_

**Chapter 5: Graduation & Betrayal**

**Back in the Past**

It had been a year since Harry had been in the year 982 and he was been taught by Merlin and with his friends Godric, Salazar, Helga and Rowena, they had done and passed their Animagus training about 6 months ago and they were now excellent animagus, they were also now very powerful witches and wizards andthey were now graduating from Merlin's school. They were all really excited about it and they had begun making plans of what they were going to do after graduating, they had all apart from Harry only spent 2 years in the school but they were among the best in the school and they were graduating early

They were sat on the couch, discussing when Merlin walked in, they all stood up and bowed their heads as was the custom, Merlin bowed back and instructed them to sit back down. They all nodded and sat down, when they were sat down and comfortable Merlin annouced that he had something to tell them. They shrugged and sat up to listen to him.

"Well", he said

"Since you five are the best in the school I have agreed to allow you to graduate early especially Harry who has only had one year".

"Thanks Merlin, we really appreciate it". Helga said for all five of them.

"Ok" Merlin replied.

"But that is not the only reason I want to talk to you, the main reason I want to talk to you is because as you all know Harry is from the future but what you don't know and what I didn't know until now is how he came here.

"But I didn't come here, you saved me and brought me here" Harry interupted.

"No that is where you are wrong Harry, you see what you unknowingly did that day was that at the moment when you thought you were going to die, you did an ancient calling ritual, that helped you call upon your most powerful ancestor to help you escape, and only a true heir with enough power can do that, so now does anyone know where i'm going with this? he asked

Rowena the smartest for a reason was first to answer

"So you are saying that Harry is your heir? she asked

"Yes" he replied

"But if he is your heir then, that means that prophesy you made a few years ago is about Harry? Salazar completed amazed

"What prophesy? Harry asked

"Well, I made a prophesy a few years ago about my heir who would have the power to rid the wizarding world of evil, and I think that you are the prophesied one. Merlin said

"Ok, you are not serious right, I mean I know that I have to defeat Voldermort one way or another, but that does not mean that I'm supposed to rid the wizarding world of evil. Harry replied.

"Sorry Harry but that's the way it is". Merlin answered soothingly.

"Ok I guess that means I'll never have a normal life.Harry replied sarcastically.

"Don't worry Harry you've trained well, so I think you should be ready to fight him". Helga said and hugged Harry soothingly.

"Yes, I believe Harry is more powerful than Voldermort but he what he needs is to train harder,and develop his magic better, Harry as you know is a High Mage about as powerful if not more than me but I've taught him most things that I can, but to be more powerful you need to learn more magic from different cultures such as Ritual magic from Africa, Vampire magic, Goblin runic magic e.t.c. so you need to go on a magical journey where you get to visit other cultures and learn their language, but the hard part of that is trying to gain the trust of the said cultures". Merlin explained.

"So we are supposed to go on a magical journey and learn a bunch of Dark Arts". Harry asked suspiciously.

"First, there is no light or dark magic, magic is just magic and secondly, i'm going to help you in your quest so you shouldn't be alone and have to do everything on your own, i'm going to go and contact the Sun Tse Shaolin Temple where you all are going to learn hand-to-hand combat, that is your first destination. Any questions? Merlin asked

They all bowed their heads in silent contemplation, after a while Godric looked up with a wolfish grin on his face

"When do we leave" he asked.

Merlin smiled and answered

"As soon as I make all the necessary arrangements" before leaving the room to the five young wizards to contemplate their new future.

* * *

**At 9.00am the next week**

The 5 young witches and wizards were gathered in the field that Merlin usually taught in and where Harry met him on his first day, they were not alone as the place was full of different kinds of people young and old all celebrating the graduations of their latest stock of young proteges. Parents and students mingled with each other talking and having a good time.

Merlin looked around with a proud expression on his face, no matter how many times graduations happened at his school he was always amazed at how the students had grown and adapted so well to their magic (him being an aura reader can see auras of different people when he wants to). He decided that it was time to present the graduates with their "certifiactes" which actually was the horse that they had been riding since their first day and each a sword that they had crafted for a "class project". He cast a sonorus charm on himself and standing up cleared his throat loudly

"Ahem..."

Immediately the mass of people quieted and turned as one to face him everyone giving him their rapt attention. Smiling at them with a twinkle quite like Dumbledore's he continued on his raised podium (A/N: Merlin's school is quite famous and since he is known as a very powerful "magician" by muggles and the personal advisor to "His Highness" King Arthur ruler of Britain; many people in high places of society were there along with King Arthur(who is a wizard) who had been invited by his mentor as "Guest of Honor" to the cermony and so they made for a very imposing sight for the young wizards many of whom would be invited to join Arthur's army after they had recieved their "certificates" from Merlin.

"Welcome to our ceremony to celebrate the graduation of our young adults and future leaders from my most humble school". he said surveying the students about 32 in all. "Before we invite our students up to recieve their certificates for their wonderful acheivement, we have a duelling tournament to hold.

Immediately, silence fell on the crowd and then they began to chat excitedly amongst themselves, trying to place bets on the winner of duel.

"SILENCE". Merlin bellowed bringing their attention back to him "now, before we sort out the graduates preparations listen to my brief instructions about the tournament"

* * *

Harry sitting with his friends at the end of the field in a conjured table (for the event), snapped his head to face his friends sitting on his side, meeting their faces he acknowledged that they were just as shocked as he was; 

"did Merlin just call a duelling touranment" he asked jaw dropping

"Close your mouth Harry or you will attract flies" Salazar stated simply; him ever being the expressionless guy he was.

"Hey, I will let you know that I don't ever attract flies", he said mock-heatedly,"at least I'm reacting better than "Goddum", Row and Elle over there pointing his finger at the other direction to show Godric running around stating quite repeatedly "what am I gonna do", Rowena who had started calling off all the spells she could remember and Helga who was visibly figeting in her seat"

"Yeh, you actually are", Sal said with a small smile playing at his lips.

"What are you too yapping on about, you won't even know the instructions if you don't listen, and you won't let others who want to listen hear anything" Rowena whined

"Alright calm down Row, no need to get your knickers in a twist or is it that time of the month?" there was only one person who would be incredibly stupid enough to piss Rowena off when she was already in a bad mood; Godric asked innocently, which would have been enough if he wasn't wagging his eyebrows in a suggestive way.

"Godric, I swear to God, if there were no official people in the hall, I would have cast a castrating spell on you and thrown your manhood in the forest." Rowena answered with a devil's glare daring him to piss her off more, her face red in anger."well is there anything else you want to say to me" she asked eyebrows rising.

"Er...hmmm...no", he visibly gulped, looking around face paling as he thought about what she had just told him. He looked shocked and scared; while Harry, Sal burst out laughing with Helga joining in at the look on his face

"Good" Rowena replied smiling sweetly at him enjoying herself at the look on his face, **to tell the truth he does look kind of cute, when he is scared stiff** she thought. **wait where did that thought come from, I don't like Godric in that way, there's just something wrong with me I bet its the tournament making me nervous. yeah that's it. I'm nervous because of Merlin annoucing a tournament when I'm not prepared.** she concluded **speaking of which I don't know the instructions on what to do, Curse you Godric and your stupidity** but a thought came to her **but you wouldn't have him any way else** she quickly shoved that thought to the back of her mind. blushing she turned away from Godric trying to avoid the gazes of her friends, and listening to Merlin give his final instruction.

Harry and Salazar had noticed the silent tension between Godric and Rowena especcially when she stared at him in the eyes. They quickly exchanged glances at each other; then putting their heads together with Helga to discuss plans on how to get both of them (Godric and Rowena) together. (Helga was their relationship guru, you could always rely on her insight and her opinions and advise were quite valuable), but before they could get anywhere in their plans Rowena noticed them not paying attention and asked them what was wrong but the quickly replied that nothing was wrong and that they were just reviewing spells learned from when they had started and asked what the instructions were; she simply shrugged and explained that the duel consisted of 5 rounds; 1st round you had to be in a group of 4 and the people in the group were chosen randomly (A/N: there are 8 groups overall) and then would compete against each other, you lost as soon as you lost your wand and you could perform anything barring the Unforgivables including using elemental ability to your advantage. 2 people from the group with the most wins would then progress into the 2nd round where they would duel with opponents randomly picked and that would be how they progressed from round to round until the final where the two best ones would duel with each other, it could last all day you know; she finished.

"Wow, now I know why Merlin decided to start the ceremony at 9.00 in the morning". Harry said with a look of awe

"Yeh, I wonder if we are allowed to have breakfast". Godric said having joined the conversation

Of course, you idiot Merlin is not going to let us starve, just because of a stupid tournament. Helga said laughing at the look he had when he thought they were not going to have lunch, which sent the table into a roar of laughter at Godric's expense; all of them already knowing about Godric's legendary eating habits.

"At least I am putting the food to good use" he grumbled, whilst flexing and showcasing his muscles, which caused Rowena to blush and sent the others into a fit of giggles.

* * *

**The Future (Hermione's POV)**

**August 1996**

"I AM NEVER GOING TO BETRAY HARRY LIKE THAT;RONALD WEASLEY I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU WOULD DO SUCH A THING TO YOUR BEST FRIEND" a young woman screamed and stormed up the stairs, bushy brown hair flying behind her and into her room at 12 Grimmauld Place. Quickly collapsing on her bed she started to sob thinking at what the "Headmaster" had proposed to do if Harry came back.

_**Flash back**_

She was sitting on Ron' s lap by the table in the kitchen enjoying a little "snogging match" with him, they were all alone in the house seeing as the others had all gone shopping. When she was startled back to reality by the sound of the roaring fireplace. She turned to look at who had flooed into the house at the same time reaching warily for her wand and only looked relieved when she caught sight of the legendary long white beard of her Headmaster.

"Oh hello, sir"

Goodday, Miss Granger and Mr Weasley, I hope I am not interupting anything important" he replied with his twinkle in full swing.

"No sir you are not interupting anything important" she replied while her face officially took the colour of the Weasley hair

"Good, he replied, then became serious "I have a proposition for the both of you to deal with Harry" at the sound of Harry's name she perked up, leaning forwards to listen intently to the Headmaster forcing Ron to listen as well.

(a/n: Sorry i can't calculate and estimate approximately how many months would go past in a year in Harry's "past time", so I'm just making all dates and times up, but if you can suggest an appropriate estimation I might use it instead, but remember it has to stay true to this story)

"Well as you well know, Harry disappered nearly 2 months ago, and the only reason that I think that I cannot locate him if he has used a Dark Fidelius to hide himself. Dumbledore started

"What's the difference between a Dark Fidelius and a normal one". she immediately blurted out

They are nearly the same they both require a secret keeper after the spell had been performed, but a Dark one requires one more thing; "a sacrifice" usually blood, depending on the size of the object you want to hide. I guess he would have used his own blood, and if my suspicions are correct... Dumbledore trailed off

Ron who had been quiet through out the conversation simply stated the words "He is turning dark". Dumbledore nodded sagely.

Hermione simply stared at them as if they had gone mad, but before she could say anything Dumbledore continued "so that is why I have come to you with this proposition, I know that Harry will return some time soon and when he does I want you both to spy on him and report to me if you notice any change in his behaviour bordering Dark.

WHAT!!! Hermione shrilly screamed "YOU want me to spy on my best friend, so that YOU can satisfy YOUR own selfish attempt at control over Harry. I will NEVER do such a thing, she said getting up from her place on Ron's lap.

"Please, Miss Granger see reason I am doing this so that the Wizarding World does not end up with a situation like Lord Voldemort". Dumbledore answered with a sad look in his eyes "and you also get a reward from for doing this I have asked for you to be accepted into the Order and to receive Auror training". he said eyeing them both.

Ron looked up at him and agreed to the idea immediately "If we can prevent another Voldemort, then I'm definitely going to help in whatever way I can".

Hermione had then blown her top and stormed out of the room.

_**End Flash back**_

She sighed as she looked out of the window and wished that wherever Harry was that he was alright and would return to them soon healthy and not evil like Ron and Dumbledore seemed to believe.

She walked away from the window and didn't notice a certain star twinkle in her wake.

* * *

Well that was definitely a long chapter. 

Please don't forget to review people.

Thank you to those people who have been reviewing your reviews really mean a lot to me.

Gracias and

Adios.


	6. Chapter 6 : Duelling Tournament 1

**Thanks guys for all the reviews that I have been getting, I really appreciate it. Thanks especially to Ariat girl for helping me calculate how much time Harry was going to be staying in the past _in detail. _Thanks again for all the reviews and keep "em" coming.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters.

"Harry potter" - normal speech

**_Harry Potter - Thoughts_**

**Harry Potter - Parseltounge**

**Chapter 6: Duelling Tournament (part 1)**

**Back in the Past**

The place was packed awaiting Merlin who after giving instructions on how the tournament was going to be organised he had then put some teachers in charge before going into his house (a/n: yes he does have teachers, who help him out do you think he would mange teaching over a 100 kids without helo even if he is the Great Merlin, I have not mentioned any teachers so far because none of them are relevant to the story so there is no need.).

The crowd had erupted into whispers as soon as Merlin exited that the teachers were had pressed to keep the noise down and the crowd had every reason to behave the way they were because Merlin had never called a duelling tournament in a graduation ceremony before especially on such short notice without giving the students time to prepare

They immediately quieted when Merlin strode into the room with a goblet that eerily resembled the Goblet of Fire, he quickly placed the goblet on the high table and stood in front of it.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for your patience, I will clear a few questions that has arisen, I called this duelling tournament on such short notice and without letting the students practice because I feel that students need to be prepared at all times they should always be watchful and vigilant and in a real fight you are not giving time to prepare there are only 2 options to choose from either you win or you lose. So I hope that clears my actions today. I am now about to commence the tournament with a genious idea donated by one Sebatian Slytherin (at the mention of this name Salazar who was usually a calm and collected boy scowled darkly, while his friends turned to look at him with questioning raised eyebrows, he simply waved them off with a whispered "tell you later") who has kindly invented a goblet that can help us identify who our duelers and their opponents are going to be today, I present to you the Goblet of Water.(Harry shivered but showed no sign of being disturbed by the predecessor of the Goblet of Fire which had brought him great pain and made him remember Cedric's death)

Loud cheering erupted from the crowd like a volcanic mountain spreading like wild fire until every nook and cranny of the forest clearing was full of applause.

Then after Merlin had calmed everyone down he turned towards the goblet, dropping pieces of parchment most likely the names of the graduates into the Goblet of Water and then moving over to stand beside the Goblet watching it with an expectant exprssion on his face making everyone's eyes to be focused on the Goblet. A tense silence followed as everyone felt the tension of expectation.

Suddenly, blue icy material erupted from inside the cup and Merlin snatched the piece of parchment much like Dumbledore had done with the Goblet of Fire he opened it, looked at it and then turned to the crowd saying the sentence Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Henry Philips and William Mcknight; Group 1. The Goblet kept on sprouting the names of different people to go to different Groups but fortunately for the gang they were placed in different groups; Salazar went to Group 3, Helga went to Group 5 and Harry went to Group 8.

There were 8 Duelling Platforms prepared and ready by the time the Goblet had finished calling out the names and so everyone gathered around their favourite platform to watch the duels that they liked. First up to duel in platform 1 was Godric and Henry Philips.The group of friends all gathered to watch and cheer on Godric. He stepped up on the platform and immediately began to bash his opponents with spells and elemental magic. His opponent was quite good at defending himself but could not stop all the barrage of spells coming his way and so succumbed to defeat in 8 minutes flat. He continued to use this tactic all the way through his duels

Rowena also stepped up and defeated her 1st two opponents in little time since she was a very intelligent witch she had knowledge of most of the spells and used them all to her advantage and also used it to get through her duels.

Helga and Salazar also got through the group stages of the duelling tournament to the 2nd round at the top of their groups and so did Harry, but the most memorable match of the Group stages was the match between Godric and Rowena. When they were both called onto the platform, their friends (the rest of the gang) gathered around shouting encouragements at them both and also placing bets on who they thought had the most chance of winning (Harry placed his bet on Rowena, while Salazar placed his on Godric, Helga acknowleged that it would be a difficult match but that it would result in a draw), anyway Godric and Rowena both took up their duelling positions, bowed to each other and then waited for the signal to begin the match in the mean time trying to stare each other out

_One..._

_Two..._

_Three..._

_BEGIN_

Godric began with a barrage of spells _expeliarmus, impediamenta, incarcerus, stupefy, reducto. _Rowena simply waved her wand in a complicated movement and brought up a full body shield to protect her self. Godric did not give it a rest and kept up his barrage of spells, but Rowena was not to be deterred and so continued to duck, roll and shield but also casting spells at Godric. They kept it on trading spells and settling into a rhythm of ducking, rolling, shielding, conjuring objects and also casting spells for a long time and Harry could see the potential in them that would cause them to be one of the most powerful Socerers to walk the earth.

The gang could tell that they were both getting tired and so Godric put all his magical energy into one final attack that was supposed he conjured up a massive columm of Fire that filled his half of the platform, Rowena's eyes widened in shock for a moment before becoming focused in grim determination, she then brought up a columm of water that then grew and filled her half of the platform, they then released their elemental magic at each other at the exact same time; the whole platform was filled with a mixture of flames and water before resulting in a huge blast of colours of fire and water.

Merlin had taken the pleasure of shielding the crowd with a powerful ward to protect them from the blast. When the last colours of elemental magic had faded away everyone turned to look at the two duelists who ahd collapsed from the use of so much magic and were laying panting on the platform floor. The nurse came and levitated both of them towards the Hospital wing of the school. Merlin came up and declared that incredible match a "draw" this enabled the both of them to finish top in their group and to qualify for the 2nd round.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews people. Next chapter "Duelling Tournament (part 2)"

Gracias and Adios people.


End file.
